


【橫雛】月黃昏

by midoriorange



Series: 色相紅塵三十題 [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriorange/pseuds/midoriorange
Summary: 17：月黃昏「暗香浮動月黃昏」，取自宋・林逋《山園小梅》要求：這段肉重點氣味，不限制為香氣





	【橫雛】月黃昏

「Hina，洗澡水熱好了，你先去洗吧。」

 

「啊，好的。」抱膝坐在橫山床邊的村上聞聲抓起床邊的長袖衛衣，站起身走進浴室。  
脫下衣服扭開水龍頭，熱水嘩啦嘩啦的灑下來，手指梳過被打濕的頭髮，村上不由得抖了抖。明明不是第一次來橫山的家，浴室也借用過幾次，這回莫名的緊張是甚麼回事？

今天放學後和往常一樣，村上和橫山並肩走在回家的路上，「要來我家嗎？」橫山突然問。  
「欸？好啊，不過……」反正不是第一次去橫山的家了，從初中的分組作業開始，到熟絡起來後一起打遊戲看漫畫，一起寫作業溫習考上同一所高中，到橫山告白後當然也到訪過好幾次。村上還奇怪他為甚麼要突然如此煞有介事，就見身旁的人回頭一瞥，像是確認甚麼似的，然後一下牽起了自己的手。  
「我媽和親戚旅行去了，我弟去了學校的訓練營，都不在家。」橫山在他耳邊輕聲說。  
「甚麼意思？」村上自然不會不懂橫山那句話的意思，就是想看看平時一動不動就害羞的戀人在這些時候會怎樣反應。果不其然橫山白晢的臉頰刷地紅了起來，連夕陽橙紅的光也掩蓋不住，村上晃了晃牽着橫山的手，露出小虎牙地笑了起來。  
好啦，村上拉着愣在原地的橫山，朝着橫山家的方向走去，「不是你邀我去你家的嗎，還站着幹嘛。」

 

此時在浴室裏的村上卻沒辦法像五個小時前的自己般勇敢，反倒越來越緊張了。髪上的護髪素是橫山常用的，直接從瓶裏擠出來使用氣味還很甜膩，和橫山的味道不盡相同，卻無時無刻地提醒着他正身處戀人家裏的浴室，再過一會兒有甚麼會發生也說不定。一想到這裏村上又往掌心多擠了一泵沐浴露，依舊是橫山的氣味，用浴球打出泡沫，仔細地刷洗過從後背到腳踝的每一寸肌膚，然後深吸一口氣猶疑再三，還是把手指探進了後穴。從未被異物入侵的地方緊閉着，村上咬着牙壓抑住羞恥感，就着熱水的沖刷和指尖的沐浴露，一點一點的將指節推進自己體內。好學生村上信五早就查過這事要怎麼預備，只是沒想到這天來得這麼快，為了待會的自己着想他還是咬牙忍着疼痛，再嘗試伸進第二隻手指。  
「我這是在幹甚麼啊。」村上已經搞不清身體這份燥熱是甚麼回事了，也搞不清心裏這份暗自的期待。這是橫山家的浴室，橫山用的洗浴用品，橫山的毛巾……橫山侯隆的味道包圍着自己，終於，終於要連自己也變成橫山的了嗎？

紅着臉洗好澡的村上套上運動衫再好好的穿上內褲，擦着頭髮走出浴室。那件運動衫是橫山借給他的睡衣，當然滿是橫山的味道，村上從稍長的袖裏伸出手指碰了碰自己的臉頰，也只將那份滾燙歸咎於浴室的高溫。這回輪到他不敢正眼看橫山，只是將毛巾搭在頭上再坐到床上。  
「Yoko也去洗吧。」村上見橫山坐在書桌前背對着自己，稍稍抬起頭來。聽見村上呼喚的橫山回過頭來站起身，卻不是走進浴室，反而突然坐到村上身邊，將下巴擱到他的肩上。

 

橫山在村上的頸側深吸一口氣。  
「Hina身上都是我的味道啊。」

 

村上剛洗完澡的體溫本就比身邊的橫山高，橫山此刻這句話卻令村上覺得還能繼續向上燒。橫山的身子進一步貼近村上，最終把他壓倒在床上。  
「Yoko……」村上平躺在床上，水亮的眼睛直直看着橫山還眨了眨，橫山終於忍不住親了上去。親吻沒有止於單純的嘴唇相觸，橫山反覆吮吸着村上的唇瓣，村上不知不覺間也回應着那個吻，舌頭撥開了戀人豐盈的雙唇，舔掃着他的牙齒，趁他不注意又繼續往口腔裏闖。  
抱住村上的橫山體溫也越來越高，村上突然醒悟似的推了推身上的人，「Yoko先去洗澡啦。」  
雖然初春時節的天氣還不熱，身上出汗不多，經過了整天橫山少年身上的味道還是很濃烈，更何況額邊開始滲出汗水，洗得乾乾淨淨還帶香味的村上自然想推開橫山。  
「Hina不喜歡我的味道嗎。」橫山雙手撐在村上身側拉開了距離，額前跌落的瀏海半遮住他的眼睛讓村上看不清他的情緒。  
村上怕他真的鬧起小脾氣來，伸手環住橫山的脖子，「先洗澡不是更舒服嗎。」床頭的燈在村上的眼裏反着光，一向用上目線看着橫山撒嬌一定有效，此時的村上也想着用同樣的招數，此刻卻進一步點燃了戀人的慾望，橫山儼然沒有離開的意思。

橫山沒理會村上，將他的抱怨鎖在吻裏，啃咬開始游移，橫山舔過村上的下顎線條再咬上喉結，嘴唇再移到鎖骨留下星星點點；手也沒有停下來，自運動衣下擺下探去，掐住左邊的乳首。  
毫無預警的動作讓村上驚叫出聲，橫山溫柔的撥弄瞬間就讓叫聲變了個調。少年敏感的身體承受不了太久的撫摸，就連橫山的手離開了左胸往下移動至腹部的動作也讓村上不由得軟了下去。橫山將村上的運動衣推捲到胸前，身子也向下移，膝蓋頂開了村上合攏着的雙腿。橫山低下頭，舌頭再次捲上了村上的乳尖，村上小聲嗚咽着想推開橫山把手放上了他的頭上，手指插進橫山的髪絲間，半推半扯之間卻把橫山向自己拉得更近。  
「別急啊。」橫山輕笑，鼻息噴在下腹感覺癢癢的，村上的手再推了推，正好到達襠部的位置。橫山拉下村上的內褲，已經稍稍抬頭的性器就算在剛洗完澡後還是有身體自然的味道，橫山卻沒半點猶疑地一手扶着，伸出舌頭來舔上了柱體。  
「Yoko等等！」柱體先是被舔了個遍，舌苔摩擦着凸起的血管，舌頭再退回冠狀溝時又舔了一圈，頂端隨後被溫熱的口腔包覆住，白晢修長的手指握住了柱身，就着滲出的體液開始擼動起來。橫山幫他服務的次數不多，技巧也不算高超，只是村上看着他在自己腿間手口並用賣力吞吐的樣子，心理上的愉悅比起生理快感來得更強烈，不消一會兒便顫抖着釋放了。精液噴灑在橫山的臉上，他舔了舔掛在唇上的兩滴，「是Hina醬的味道。」  
村上還陷在高潮的餘韻中，就算橫山的話多麼挑逗也沒能作出甚麼反應，只能瞪了他一眼再稍稍坐直身子。還喘着氣的村上不服輸地也伸出手來套弄橫山那早就挺立的性器，那隻骨節分明的手圈住硬得發紅的肉棒上下摩擦，橫山不禁也自喉間發出幾聲壓抑的呻吟。橫山圈住越貼越近的村上，戀人流着汗混和自己常用洗浴用品的味道鑽進鼻腔裏，將自己本能的佔有慾都引發出來，將懷裏的人攬得更緊了；村上的動作也越來越快，橫山低吼一聲也射到村上手裏。  
橫山看着村上舉起沾着白濁的手無意識地舔了舔再抽紙擦掉，他那雙下垂眼到了現在這些時刻還是正直地盯着他看。橫山終於又再次將他撲倒在床上，又一次親上去，趁張嘴換氣時咬上了剛才舔過自己體液的小舌。

「Hina其實也很喜歡我的味道吧？」橫山的腦袋在村上頸側磨蹭着，像貓咪一樣用自己的味道標記領域，村上的手掌覆上他後腦來回撫摸，紅着臉沒回答他的問題。「要做嗎？」橫山在他耳邊輕聲問。  
「難道這不是你的目的嗎，你連這個都買好了。」村上嘴角輕勾笑了起來，伸手撈過床頭那管潤滑遞給橫山，自己則是主動轉過身來跪在床上。計劃被識破的橫山用手掩臉，卻在指縫間瞥見戀人主動的樣子，像床底偷藏那隻影碟裏的女優的動作又多了一分青澀，下身又開始硬漲起來。  
嘴上的誘惑說着容易，背對着戀人的姿勢此刻卻令村上的緊張感無限放大。看不見橫山時其他感官要變得敏銳，枕頭上是他從籃球場離開一手搭上自己肩時的味道，容器蓋子打開的聲音和黏稠的液體被擠出來的聲音令他心跳又快了一拍，也聽得出橫山那句「我開始了」有點戰戰兢兢，甚至看得見他猶疑地伸出手指的樣子。  
穴口附近開始感受到涼涼的液體，手指的觸感緊接其後，繞着入口處打轉。第一次幹這種事的橫山其實也無比緊張，緩慢地探進了一個指節。絞緊的後穴條件反射地將異物推出來，橫山聽見村上的呼吸開始變重，又再多倒了點潤滑，慢慢再將食指推進去，另一隻手指又開始闖了進去。即使先清洗過還是會痛，村上咬着牙讓橫山的指節就着半管潤滑慢慢撐開後庭，液體順着大腿內側流下來，隨着體溫泛起了人工的甜膩味道不如戀人自己的體香，橫山覺得自己快要忍不住了，還是耐心地再按壓開拓。手指在柔軟的內壁探索着，撫開了腸道內的皺摺，指尖按到一點讓村上的腰突然沉了下去。

「痛嗎？」橫山的右手停了下來緊張的問，另一手搭上他的肩。  
「不是，嗯……」村上的手抓緊了床單，不自覺地翹高屁股，小幅度擺動着，主動蹭過橫山在自己體內的指節。  
「Hina你還好嗎？」橫山以為動作太激烈傷到了村上，手指留在裏面不敢動，獲得了村上一個回頭的瞪視，只是情動的臉上沒有半點威嚇力，眼神反而變得更迷離了。  
「アホやな。」村上的嗓音有點沙啞，「可以了，你進來吧。」  
「可以嗎？」橫山緩緩抽出手指，將被膜狀物覆蓋的性器抵在入口處，再多問了一句。  
村上已經搞不清戀人是真的傻還是故意折磨自己，「你別廢話了進……啊嗚！」

性器前端輕易地滑進穴口，就算充分開拓過被更粗壯硬挺的東西撐開還是會痛，但橫山第一次嘗到與別不同的快感，急不及待便想繼續往裏面擠。  
「你這個笨蛋……」處於被動方的村上卻一點都不好受，撕裂的痛楚久久不散讓他差點就想中途放棄，還好橫山記得再多淋點潤滑液，好不容易終算整根沒入後穴。  
橫山趴在戀人身上，身體隨着他的喘息上下起伏，等待他完全接受自己的入侵。待村上無力地點點頭，橫山便開始了下身的律動。先是小心翼翼的抽送，村上還能分神轉過頭來向橫山討要個緩解疼痛的親吻，只是急性子的少年很快就不滿足於隔靴搔癢的撫慰，下身抽插的速度越來越快。  
「等等，yoko……」村上的喘息也變成了呻吟，他回頭一看，橫山兩手卡在自己腰窩處掐緊，肉棒在體內橫衝直撞，交合處泛出一片水光，自己也開始在痛楚裏找到一絲絲越來越強的快感。  
少年精力旺盛的頂弄似是沒有盡頭似的，一下又一下地往甬道深處撞去，村上覺得自己快要被一波又一波的快感和橫山的力量攻陷得支離破碎，跪在床上的腿早就沒了力氣，只靠橫山扶着腰的勉強維持住姿勢。  
「啊……yoko、kimi，慢點啊……kimi……不行了……」聽着最喜歡的人帶哭腔的叫喊自己的名字又怎能忍，橫山腰上的動作沒有停歇，將村上的腰快要掐出一片青紫。  
「等等、kimi……混蛋，等等啊……」  
「一起？」橫山伸手握住村上前面正磨蹭着床單的性器，套弄了沒兩下又一波射了出來，白濁噴到床單上，橫山也隨着後穴的收緊也釋放了。沒有腰上的支撐村上一下就趴倒在床上，紅腫的後穴一張一合着，轉頭瞪着橫山看的眼角泛着淚光，橫山爬回床上一手摟住了戀人，輕輕啄吻着他的臉頰。  
「Hina真棒。」橫山抱緊村上，在臉頰上落下星星點點的吻。  
「你這個混蛋。」嘴上說得嫌棄，環着橫山的手還是收緊了，噘起唇讓戀人又一次將嘴唇貼上去。

 

「Hina由裏到外都是我的味道了呢。」


End file.
